My Version of Season6
by Skittles6
Summary: What if i got exactly what i wanted from this finale? This is how it would be. RR plz
1. Rory's here

My continuation of the 5th season finale, "This House is Not a Home"

Lorelai's POV-

"What are you talking about? Are you okay?" Luke asked me, looking thoroughly confused.

"For the first time in 20 years, Luke, I don't have to worry about anything. Rory's made her choice. She wants to stay at my parents. We can't kidnap her, as much as I would like to. It's up to her now, whether or not she comes home. But I want you in my life. Forever. Will you marry me, Luke?" I had nothing to lose. Luke was it for me. If both he and Rory didn't want me then the problem was me. If he said yes, then this was something that she needed to do on her own. I loved Luke so much. Him and Rory were the only things that mattered. I starred at him while he pondered my question. I started to think that I shouldn't have come here, but then he answered.

"What if you leave? Like with Max? I couldn't take it Lore." He said, taking a seat across from me and pouring me a cup of coffee.

"It was different. I thought I loved Max, but I didn't."

"But you love me?" he asked with a half smile, sounding kinda surprised.

"Of course, you big oaf. I don't have amazingly kinky sex with people I don't love."

"Then yes. My answer is yes. I would love to marry you." He paused. "But I don't have to take your last name right? I mean you _did_ propose." He laughed.

"Wow. I am engaged. Do we tell people the real story?" I asked.

"What do you mean? The real story about what?"

"Our engagement story, silly. Do we make up something to make you sound more macho?"

"No, people know you're crazy. They'll understand."

I was engaged to the single most amazing guy in the whole world. This was meant to be, I could feel it. I just wish I could share it with Rory.

Rory's POV-

Ring Ring "Hello?" I answered my phone. I had just finished putting my books away.

"Ace, where are you? You never called me. What did your mom say?" It was Logan, who sounded worried. Which was kinda nice because he was freaked I didn't call him.

"I'm at my grandparents' house. We haven't really had a chance to talk about anything."-BEEP BEEP- "That's the call waiting. Um, could you come over? Please?"

"Of course. I'm on my way now."

"Thanks. See ya then. Bye." I clicked over to answer the call and the caller ID said it was coming from Luke's.

"Hello?" I answered, wondering what was wrong.

"Sweetie? Rory?" I heard mom say.

"Mom? What's wrong?"

"Well, I need to talk to you about something. I understand that you need to figure some things out for yourself, but we need to talk. Can you come home…I mean, Stars Hollow?"

"Sure. Is Luke okay? Are you okay? What about Sookie and the baby?" I was really worried.

"We're all okay. There's just something I need to tell you."

"Fine. But, I can't come tonight. Tomorrow okay?"

"Sure kid. I'll see you tomorrow. Love you?"

I could tell she was worried that I didn't love her anymore or something dumb like that. "Love you too, mom. Bye." I hung up the phone and started to put the clothes I had brought from Yale with me away. About 10 minutes later, there was a knock on the pool house door. It was Logan. I opened the door and he looked concerned. Everyone was so worried tonight.

"What's wrong? What happened?" he asked in a rush. "Wait, why are you in the pool house?"

"Calm down, Logan. Everything's fine. I need you to sit down. And I need to tell you something and I don't know how you're gonna take it." I said. We both took seats at the table in the make shift kitchen grandpa had made for himself when him and grandma split up.

"I don't know if I'm gonna like this, Rory." He said cautiously.

I took a deep breath and started my rehearsed speech that I tried with mom. "I am not going back to Yale next year. I can't. I don't know what I'm gonna do. I don't know what I wanna be when I grow up. God, that sounds stupid, but it's the truth. I'm a grown up and I don't know what I wanna do with my life."

I waited for him to say something. He didn't show anything on his face. "What do you mean? You're gonna be a journalist. You're gonna crawl around in trenches and set the world on fire. You can do this. Screw everyone else. _My_ opinion matters. No one else's. I plan on spending my life with you. You fixed me. Turned me around and I need you here. At Yale and in my life."

I didn't know how to respond to that. "Logan, I can't waste my time at Yale. I'm not paying for it, my grandparents are. I can't do that."

"This is because of my father, isn't it? I told you that he was wrong-"

I took this time to point out that he didn't. "You never said that I could do this and that he was wrong. You just said he was a jackass."

"How can you even think that? I love you and I know that you are too stubborn to not become the person you have been dreaming of becoming. I wanna help you get to be that person, in any way I can. I wanna meet her and spend my life with her."

He loves me. HE loves me. He loves ME. He LOVES me? "You love me?" I asked quietly.

"Of course I do. You'd have to be blind not to see that Rory. Why do think I'm committed to this? When was the last time you saw me with another girl?"

"I guess you're right."

"Now what about this leaving Yale crap? You don't give up Ace, that's not who you are. That's not how you were raised. Speaking of, did you tell your mom about this?" he asked and I could tell he feared the answer.

"Yes. I told her it was none of her business either. Because its not. It concerns me and me alone. This is my thing." I was determined to keep this my way.

"You could not be more far off, Ace. Your mom loves you more then anyone in the world. She did everything for you. I've known you for a year and your mom even less and I can still tell, she gave up everything for you. Please go to her and apologize. Don't become me and my parents. You mean everything to each other and you can't let you being pig headed come between that." He smiled at me and I understood what mom meant. Logan could talk me into murder and whether that was a good or bad thing, was to be determined at a later date. I had to see mom.

"Okay, well I should get going before it's too late and she goes to bed."

"I agree because you're a bitch to wake up. I bet it's harder with her. But before you go, I have to give you something. Understand that I don't know what it means, but I saw it and knew that I had to have it and that you were the only person I ever wanted to wear it. I love you, Ace." He said and pulled out a little box. 'Omg that's a ring box!' was all my mind could process. "Are you gonna open it?"

I opened it and inside was a beautiful platinum engagement ring. It had a heart cut diamond in the center and little sparklies on the sides.

I went to open my mouth to ask if it was in fact an engagement ring and he stopped me. "Yes. It is. Now go to your mom. Tell her everything. Tell her I am engaged to the most amazing woman in the world and it's all thanks to her. Call me later. No matter what time. I will always be there for you, Rory." He kissed my forehead and left.

I couldn't process anything that had happened in the last five minutes. I knew what I wanted Logan to mean though. And I slid the pretty ring on my right ring finger. I was confused and extremely happy. I wanted my mommy. So, I got in my car and drove the 20 minutes to Stars Hollow. When I got to the house it was dark and mom wasn't there so I let myself in. I sat in my old room. I missed it much and wanted it back. Maybe for the summer.

Lorelai's POV-

I got back up out of bed and went to find Luke. I got dressed and just as I went to go downstairs, Luke came up with a cup of coffee.

"For you, love." He said and handed me the coffee.  
"I fell asleep? When?" I was confused. Last thing I knew we were upstairs talking and I woke up.

"Around 9 and it's only 10:30, so you didn't sleep long. Why?"

"I have to get up super early and get to the inn. We have a huge meeting there and all these crazy business Nazis will be there. I have to go babe sorry." I said, truly sorry because I didn't wanna leave him alone.

"I understand we'll celebrate tomorrow okay? Dinner, does that sound good?" he asked.

"Sure. I'll see you bright and early Mr. Gilmore-Danes." I giggled and kissed him.

"Goodbye."

I left the diner and drove the whole 3 minutes to the house where the lights were on. It was kinda freaky but I probably was just dumb and forgot to turn them off before I left tonight. Put my key in the hole and got inside. Took off my coat and hit the machine for messages, hoping to hear from Rory. 'One new message'.

"Lorelai, this is your father. I am extremely disappointed in you. How dare you behave that way?" I sighed and cut the machine off. I so did not wanna hear my dad's story on this front. I wondered what Rory was doing right then. Probably with Logan. Little punk. But my train of thoughts was interrupted by the noise I heard in the kitchen. I went in there cautiously, with my new stiletto heel raised above my head.

"AHHHH!" I screamed and so did the intruder. Who wasn't really an intruder at all.

"Rory?" I asked almost in disbelief and hope that she was really there.

"Mom? What are you doing? Why's your shoe in the air and not on your foot?"

"I thought you broke in."

"I have a key. I came to see you. I didn't wanna wait til tomorrow. You said you wanted to tell me something."

"Yes. Sit. Um, I went to Luke's after the thing with you and your grandparents. And he said some stuff that made me realize that I need him in my life forever. He's it for me, Ror. And I asked him a specific question." I said carefully.

"What question mom?" Rory asked, wide eyed.

"One that ends with an 'I do' and a pretty cake." She looked dumbfounded. "I asked him to marry me. Geez."

"Oh god. Are you sure? Did he say yes?"

"Yes. But now I wanna know why you're here so early. Did you fight with mom and dad?"

Rory's POV-

"No there fine. Actually, there's something I should tell you." I made sure I kept my hands in my lap the whole time so she didn't see the ring.

"Are you pregnant?" mom asked half serious half joking.

"No. But it is something huge."  
"Bigger then dropping out of Yale?"

"Will you just let me talk? My god. Now I know where I get it from."

I took a deep breath and continued. "I talked to Logan tonight. He told me to relay a message to you. He is engaged to the most amazing woman in the world."  
"Ohmigod! How dare he do this to you? I thought he at least cared about you. And he ran off and got engaged. I am gonna kill him now. Little bastard."

"No mom let me finish. He is engaged to the most amazing woman in the world and he thanks you, because you raised her."

"You're engaged?" she asked blankly.

"Yes. To Logan." I clarified.

"Okay. Well, congrats. Send pictures."

"Mom, stop."

"I don't know what you want me to say, Rory. I'm going to bed." She started to walk away.

"Mom, he wanted me to come here and make things right with you. He knows how close we are and how much you mean to me. He can tell and he said that you were a great person to give up everything you had to give me anything I wanted. That I was in Yale because you taught me and guided me to be this almost flawless person. And he was right. I am so so sorry mom. It's just, Logan's dad and all the pressure. I was crazy for thinking I could just throw it away because of something stupid. You taught me better and I'm sorry." I said. Mid-speech she stopped in the kitchen and turned around.

"I love you, sweetie." She came and hugged me.

"I love you too, mom. I'm engaged. Look." I said.

Mom squeaked like a school girl when she saw it. "Oh my god. He's really rich. That's quite a piece of jewelry you've got there. Can I try it on?" Mom laughed.

I took it off and she put it on. It looked right on her too. She was engaged too.


	2. It's just dinner

Everyone, especially Tink n kimmers, thnx much 4 your review. I'm not gonna b changing my story 4 anyone please understand that. I will write it the way I think it should be hence the title. Sorry to upset but I want both Rory and Lorelai married to the people they're with now. I love these couples. Now this wont b a double wedding but it will be the both of them engaged. If that isn't something you wish to read about please stop. And I will have Luke call Lorelai what ever I want. Okay, this was not meant to be harsh, this is MY reality and wont be altered for you. Thanks and goodbye. By the way love the reviews. Keep 'em coming.

The next morning

Rory's POV-

I awoke with the sound of the phone ringing. I was in my old room. I really did miss this bed. I was exhausted. Mom and I spent the whole night talking about everything and decided that we should have a family dinner. A _real_ family dinner. Me, her, Luke and Logan. I was supposed to ask Logan when I talked to him today.

"Hmmm… What?" I answered my phone.

"You didn't call me and I didn't know if you were alive. I thought maybe you're mom might have killed you and was coming after me next." It was Logan.

"It's early, Logan." I whined.

"I know but I wanted to know how last night went."

"It was good. We talked about everything. You were right. Everything you said was right. I need my mom and I need to be in Yale. I will be a journalist. And if your family doesn't want me, too bad."

"That's the spirit, Ace. Now what did you wanna do today?"

"Actually, I was gonna call you about that later. Mom suggested that we have a family dinner. She wants to meet you involving no crimes and more clothes."

"Of course, when?"

"Would tonight be okay? I know its short notice but I really want you and mom on the same page. It would make it easier for me."

"No prob. I will most definitely be there. Same house the limo dropped you off at?"

"You remembered. Lovely. Yes, around 6.Is that okay?"

"Perfect. Go back to sleep now."

"Thanks." I said and hung up my phone. I went back to sleep and would talk to mom later.

Lorelai's POV-

"God, Michele! Get out of my face! Don't you have a job to do or something?" I yelled. It was 12 o'clock and he had already driven me completely nuts. I hadn't told anyone about the engagement yet, besides Rory. I didn't know if I should tell Sookie, but figured what the hell.

I walked into the kitchen. "Hey-ay Sookie!"

"Hey sweetie. You okay? You look flustered."

Yeah, no. I'm fine. Just Michele being a pain in the ass. But I do have something to tell you about."

"Oh, what happened? Is Rory okay?"

"Yes. Well, kinda. Here's the whole story. Rory stole a yacht and got arrested. And I bailed her out of it and brought her home. Logan's father, a journalist guru, told her she doesn't have what it takes to be a journalist. At first, she decided to drop out of Yale, even though I told her that wasn't an option. She didn't listen and moved in with my parents. Logan convinced her to go back to Yale and come make up with me. And somewhere in between the yelling and the crying I asked Luke to marry me. Also, Rory's kind of engaged also. To Logan." That was a mouth full.

Sookie was just standing there, her mouth agape, looking confused as hell. "So, who's catering?" she asked and smiled. Sookie was never one to dwell on the bad side.

"I was thinking of asking Luke to do it. You know, burgers, fries."

"So, me? Yay, I'll start with the menu now. Does Luke eat chocolate?" she asked.

"You're getting ahead of yourself. We haven't discussed this at all yet. We don't know when or where."

"So, then Ill start on Rory's. What's Logan's taste in food?"

"I only know his taste in women. Sook, calm down. You'll have plenty of time to plan every little culinary detail. As soon as we all know what the hell's going on."

Skip ahead to later in the day. 3pm.

"Luke are you getting ready?" I yelled up the stairs to him.

"No Lorelai, I am not getting ready. I just enjoy standing in your bathroom. I'm not dressing up for this little punk, you know that right?"

"Then dress up for Rory. She wants to make a nice impression and I want you on your best behavior, Luke, I mean it."

He came down the stairs in the new pants I bought him. And a plain black shirt. "I am never mean to anyone."

"You hated Dean, he ended up in a head lock and Jess was so afraid of you even though he was related. I am just saying, behave."

"We're just going to dinner. I wont have time to kill him now anyway." He smiled and hugged me. "You look beautiful." I had on my blue jeans and a shirt that said 'Trixie' on it, which I'm sure no one would understand but Rory.

"Thanks. You're the greatest." I kissed him and we sat down on the couch to wait for Rory and Logan.

Rory's POV-

"Logan, seriously. It's just my mom. You don't need to dress up." I explained to him. I figured that I should probably go over to his dorm before dinner to prep him. I didn't know how mom and Luke were gonna react to him.

"I want to make a good impression, Ace. I want them to like me and trust me. They wont do that if I look bad." He smiled at me and finished buttoning up his black shirt.

I honestly didn't know how this going to end. Mom promised that she and Luke would be on there best behavior. She said that they'd keep an open mind. I fiddled with the ring on my finger. How would Luke react? Did mom tell him or would I have to? I was afraid of what would happen but I had Logan there so it wouldn't be that bad. Hopefully.

"I think you look very pretty. Not as pretty as me, but hey….." he laughed. I guess he could tell I was nervous. I wore black knee-high boots, my new jean skirt and a white blouse I knew mom would want to borrow.

"Well, let's go. We don't wanna be late." I said pulling him out of his dorm room door.

"You're right. That would make me look bad."

We drove in silence to mom's house. I was definitely afraid of what was to come and I could tell that Logan was too. Though he tried to hide it, I could tell he was metaphorically sweating bullets. As we pulled into the driveway, he did the same thing he did when I went to go meet his parents; Freaked.

"Rory, this isn't going to go well, is it?" he took my hand and I led him into my house.

"Just be yourself. Not a jackass, but the sweet, witty, smart and adorable Logan I know and mom will love you. And even if she doesn't that in no way affects this relationship."  
"Thanks for the pep talk Ace. Now, throw me to the lions." He laughed and we walked into the house.

"Mom! We're here! Where are you?" I called into the house.

"In the kitchen. Making coffee." She came out carrying two mugs and Luke was behind her, two mugs also. "You guys want some?"

"Stupid question." I said and took the mug, inhaling the contents.

"Logan?" she offered a mug to Logan. Mom offered her coffee to no one, this was the moment of truth, would he accept the mug?

"Thanks." He said and took a sip.

"This stuff is amazing." He exclaimed. "Did you make this?"

"Yeah, but its Luke's blend. He has the best coffee in the world."

We all took our seats. Me and Logan on the couch, mom on the ottoman and Luke in the chair.

Up until this moment Luke had been silent. "What makes you think that you're good enough for Rory?"

"I don't believe that I am, sir, but she's given me a chance, despite everything. So, I'm hoping that says something."

"Uh, Luke? Can I talk to you in the kitchen for a sec?" I asked quietly.

"Sure." We both walked in the kitchen.

"Luke, you don't need to attack him. He didn't have to come here and I would have loved him just the same. I would appreciate it if you backed off and got to know him." With that I left the kitchen and rejoined Logan on the couch.

Dum dum dum…… what's with the tension? Rory's suddenly mature enough to handle this herself? Reviews are welcome thnx


	3. AN1

'Wow', I nothing I wrote was mean either. I was taking your 'criticism', which by the way, was spelled wrong, just the way I wanted to and I meant every word I wrote. I am not under any circumstances writing this for anyone but myself. I don't NEED anyone to read or review. I like when they do but it's not necessary. And if most 'JavaJunkies' will stop reading because I called her Lore, then they probably shouldn't be reading it any way. They should be in some sort of hospital for anal retentive individuals. Thanks for reading my AN and sorry if I mislead it as to be another chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

"I used to know your parents. We grew up together. Your mom was so nice." I said, trying to make conversation.

"So, mom, when are we gonna eat?" Rory asked.

"Well, I figured we could place our orders here and Luke could go pick them up. Or Lane could drop them off. I know she's dying to meet Logan."

"I could take you guys to dinner. My treat. Anywhere you want." Logan suggested.

"We don't need you flashing your bank account to us. We can provide everything ourselves." Luke snapped. I didn't know what his problem was tonight.

"What Luke is trying to say is you're our guest. Everything's taken care of." I said sweetly.

"Okay, I wasn't trying to say anything.' Logan said. He looked upset.

"Oh, we know, sweetie. Luke's just always cranky. Why don't you and Rory go take a little tour of the town? And I'll try to get that stick out of Luke's ass." I smiled at Logan. I really did want to like him. If not, I would lose Rory.

"Good idea, mom. What do you guys want to eat? We can get it." Rory said.

"Cheeseburger, fries, onion rings, cherry pie, and stop at Doose's to get ice cream. I'll leave the flavor up to you."

"Salad. And a turkey burger." Luke grunted.

"Okay. We'll be back in a bit."

"Oh, grab some movies, too. Yeah, funny ones."

"Anything else?"

"Nope, that's it. Have fun." Rory and Logan grabbed their coats. They headed for the door. Logan went unto the porch and Rory stopped.

"Thanks mom." She said and kissed my cheek and with that she left. Now time to get Luke.

"What the hell is your problem!" I yelled as I walked into the kitchen.

"I don't like that kid, Lorelai!" he yelled back.

"That's not your choice Luke! He's Rory's fiancé. Don't cost me my kid!"

He got real quiet. "I'm sorry."

"You better be. And you'll tell Rory and Logan that as soon as they get back. Do you hear me?"

"Yeah. Come here." He held out his arms for me.

"This has been hell, Luke. I refuse to lose her again."

"I know. I really am sorry, hun."

"It's okay. You're better then dad. You deserve to hate anyone she dates. But this is different. I'm so afraid of what will happen."

"Logan seems like a nice kid. A little too rich for my taste but, he seems alright."

Rory's POV-

"That was scary." Logan finally said after we had been walking a while.

"Nah, that's just Luke. And it wont happen again. Trust me." I assured him.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because my moms yelling at him right now. And he'll do anything for her. Plus, I told him to back off." I smiled and grabbed his hand as we walked into the video store.

"What can I do for you, Miss Gilmore?" Kirk asked. He was wearing his movie hut uniform and he looked ridiculous.

"Nothing. Movie night." I said and walked away. Comedy. We would need something funny tonight. I grabbed 'Dude, Where's My Car' and 'Miss Congeniality'.

"Funny movies. Don't tell anyone but 'Miss Congeniality' was my favorite movie all of last year."

"I don't see you as a Sandra Bullock fan." I said and laughed.

"You'd be surprised." He smirked and we took the movies to Kirk.

"$5.50. Do you have your card?"

"No, sorry Kirk. I must have left it at home. I know the number."

"That's not good enough. This is a responsibility, Rory. You can't be all willy-nilly with your card. I'll give you another if you promise to take it with you everywhere you go."

"I promise."

"$5.50." I handed him the money and we left.

"He really just said 'willy-nilly'? What kind of hick town do you live in?" he laughed.

"We're crazy but I love it." We walked into Luke's. I figured if we got the ice cream last, less chance of it melting. "Hey Lane. Long time, no see." I said.

"RORY! Oh, who's this?" she asked.

"This is Logan." I said. "My fiancé." I said a little quieter. Even though Luke's was almost empty, this was the gossip mill.

"Ohmigod! Rory when?"

"Yesterday. Last night. Real late. Or else I would have called. But I knew I would be here today. So, what do you think?" I held up my hand. I thought she was gonna pass out.

"That's awesome. Hi! I'm Lane." She stuck out her hand to shake Logan's.

"Hi. Logan. How long have you known Ace?"

"Ace? Rory? Oh, since , what was it? Before kinder garden? We were four and in the park and when she fell I helped her up . We've been inseparable ever since." I smiled. I couldn't believe she remembered the exact moment we met.

"She was pretty courteous for a four year old." I impulsively hugged Lane.

"So, you guys eating?"

"Yeah. It's our first family dinner with mom and Luke. We need 4 burgers, 3 fries, 2 onion rings, half a cherry pie, a turkey burger and a salad." I said. " The last two are for Luke." I went to clarify.

"Okay, I'll put this in and be back." Lane scampered off and we sat at the counter.

"She's so cool." Logan said.

"I love her. Just wait til you see her CD collection. It's better than living in an FYE."

"So, you told her. About us. Does this make it official? We tell everyone?"

"If you want. I can take care of telling Stars Hollow. I'll have Lane mention it to Miss Patty when she comes in. But I assume this is about your parents. You're worried."

"Yeah. Not worried, just don't wanna drag you into all of our screwed up family crap. They wont be happy."

"That doesn't matter. If you're happy that's what matters. Your parents will either deal or not. Maybe they'll surprise you. And be happy."

"That wont happen. My parents will never be happy with anything I do. But you're right. It matters about you and me and that's it." He kissed my forehead just as Lane came back.

"I just wanna confirm something. I will be one of your maids of honor right?"

"Of course. You and Lorelai will be there for one of the biggest moments of my life. Just like you've always been."

"Yay. I can pick out my own dress though? You wont be involved in the choosing?"

"Duh. I'm not that mean."


End file.
